Epic Club Guide
Dragon School or Owl School, this guide will give you incite on how to build a great club, be a great club lead and member. 'Name' A catchy name will make the difference when a player can’t decide. One word names like “Dynasty” attract players more swiftly then “BlueWall08” simply because people can relate more and like the way “Dynasty” looks. Having a highly recognized name will mean more people talk about it and thus creating publicity without you having to advertise. For example: TeamRocket, Avengers, NinjaTurtles, Pokemons are all good names that need little advertisement. 'Members' It’s important for every member initially creating the club to have a say in what happens with the club. Also, as your club grows you want all of your members to feel as though they are part of the club and not simply being dictated. You must create avenues for which your club can communicate with each other. Examples of things members need a say in: - Name - Goal - Leadership - Rules and standards: *Being active and making your presence known *Listening to each other * Respecting the club and each other * Never fight with each other in public *Always back each other up in public (In private you can say otherwise and fix it there) ** People want to feel appriciated and people want to share their appriciation. You can do this by letting people in club have "powers" or "rights" such as adding, banning or messing with the club color. By having powers in club it shows that the member is trust worthy. 'Keeping it active' Once the club is created you want to recruit as many active members as you can as quickly as you can. Once a player is in club ensure they are staying active. There must be someone held accountable for keeping track of members or the BBS (bulletin board system) in game must be used. If a player posts in the BBS that means they were at one point logged in and thus an active player. Any player that has not logged in/posted in the BBS for more then a month is considered inactive. Any NEW player to the club that has not logged in or posted in 3 days is considered inactive as the initial rule you put upon them was to post in the BBS. If they can not follow the initial rules you cannot expect them to follow tougher rules later on. No one wants to log in to an inactive club. Ensure that each player in club is aware of the fact that you are holding every member to the same rules. Active players stay :: Inactives are booted. They should know that they can rejoin when they become active again. The BBS: 'Club Tab' Become highly familiar with this great asset and use it to your advantage to rally the club. 'Club PR' Those that can change the notice can change the slogan that appears when any player hovers over your club on the club listing. This is the initial public relation you display. TeamRocket chooses to request level 25+ players to apply because they are a PvP club and field PvP does not start until level 25. Your PR may change as your club changes. 'Utilize the Club Bank' Shareng the Club Bank makes your club physically strong and builds trust with members in the club - PvP: It’s a PvP game - Club Challenge: You can make your club bigger, stronger and over all more fun with enough points from this game - Club War: You get PvP practice, bond with people of your own school and win money for your club - Marble Battle: Can help you get better gear and learn to work as a team 'Create a Unified environment' You want everyone learning and working together You want them to do it without the aid of the Club Lead Set up the instance that you have done with them many times Teach them how by removing yourself from instances at times Let them learn to work with each other without you and bond. It builds trust You can create simple events for them to bond as well Examples: Fishing for 25 Red fish for each member Collecting 10 gem stones for the Club Bank Create Maps of Kasmari and share them with each other based on mob density or momo locations Above all else, STICK WITH IT! If you believe in your club so will your fellow members.